Himoura Princess?
by Luxuria Vanagloria Azzarox
Summary: I dunno what in the world made me write this fic but anyways... This is bit of and OOC for Zero and Kaname. I have an OC for this one and she's going to appear in many of my VK fics...this fic is all about her... I think?


**Lucia:Holy crap! How in the world did I manage to do this fic?**

**Kaname: Lots of sugar, crack and...SLEEPLESSNESS...why don't you look at yourself in the mirror?**

**Lucia: (looks at a mirror) Man... I don't need to worry about it... Anyways...Kana-chan~**

**Kaname: She does not own Vampire Knight, unfortunately...**

**Zero: Why do you always say unfortunately...?**

**Lucia: Bicker later, read now! Enjoy this very much of a crack fic (I think...XD)...!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

It was just a normal day at Cross Academy… Fangirl screams, cold and stoic auras, prefects being trampled to death (Oh, wait. It's only a prefect…) and, of course, the loud cussing…erm…and colorful words one silver-haired prefect used when having a migraine that feels like your skull is splitting in half from just the pain…oh, and also… the egoistic and narcissistic vamp-…I mean, Night Class students.

"Thank you for your good work, Yuuki," a brown haired and burgundy vampire, Kuran Kaname, ruffled Cross Yuuki's brown locks that was so similar to the said vampire (Who is also the Vampire prince, mind you…). The girl prefect blushed and smiled, "It's nothing, Kaname-sama!"

Later that day…uhh…night….

Cross Kaien paced on his office back and forth, impatient… FOR THE FRIGGIN FIRST TIME! The silver-haired prefect and vampire hunter, Kiryu Zero, followed the ex-hunter with his lilac eyes. Yuuki tapped her foot impatiently.

"Kaien-sensei, what the heck are we waiting for?" Zero asked and, as if to answer Zero's question, the door opened to reveal an amethyst-eyed girl with past-the-waist black hair wearing a simple, casual, and business-like…(for the lack of word) suit, a black ¾ sleeved collared blouse with gold piping, black pants and black heeled shoes.

"Otousama!" the amethyst eyed girl hugged the ex-hunter like he was really her father. Kaien hugged the girl back and released her gently. "Glad you're here, Akari," Kaien patted the girl's head.

Akari smiled and turned to the two gaping-like-a-fish-out-of-water prefects and bowed. "Hi, Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun. My name is Hana Akari. I'm Kaien-otousama's one and only student. I'm also part of the Vampire Hunter Association and I'm also known as Hana no Akari. Pleased to meet you!"

The two prefects were silent for a moment… The first to respond was Yuuki. She suddenly hugged Akari and said, "Welcome back, Oneesan!" Kaien smiled adoringly at his two favorite girls. Then, he looked at Zero. "Zerorin? Is there something wrong?" Zero shook his head…

"Uhmm…ah…Well, Akari-senpai kinda looks like…uhh…" Zero scratched his head and was about to answer when the door opened.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki greeted the pureblood. Akari smirked, "Kana-chan?" Kaname looked at the girl and, with his vampire speed, hugged the girl immediately. Akari, who was expecting that, was still slightly shocked.

"Wow, is that you usually greet me, Kaname, when your Soul Mate's in front of you?" Akari inwardly evilly laughed at Kaname's stunned and hurt (And, when I mean hurt, it's not the cry-like-a-damn-sick-vampire-and-drown-yourself-in-your-own-tears-hurt …it is the –you-just-kicked-a-cute-little-puppy-and-ignored-it-hurt) look.

"Yeah, I know, Kaien-otousan, I know too much to not convince the Association that I'm just some lady with high sophisticated fashion sense and a know-it-all when it comes to vampires, vampire politics, vampire talents…heck, even how they find their forever companion a.k.a their Soul Mates," Akari looked at Kaien and had the desired effect of her…useless babbling. Kaien was laughing...sort of… and was nodding.

"Yes, yes, you're right, Akari. Hmm…Maybe you should just properly introduce yourself to them." "Gladly, Kaien-otousan," Akari turned to the three gathered there and continued, "I'm sorry if I lied to you about it. My name's Himoura Akari, second daughter and best Vampire Hunter in the Himoura Family." Akari finished it with a curtsy and then left.

"Kaien-sensei, I'll be out for a while," she then turned to Kaname, "Otouto-kun, I suggest you move now," she meaningfully looked at Zero.

"Ja ne." And with that, Himoura Akari, the one and only manipulator of wills in the Vampire Society, left with a flourish.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Lucia: Oh, YAY! I managed to finish this! WEEEEEE!**

**Kaname: Forgive her. She's currently sugar high now.**

**Zero: Will you stop that? (knocks Kaname out and drags him away)**

**Lucia: Oooooh! I'm gonna enjoy this! (gets popcorn)**

**(shouts and groans of pain were heard inside Zero's room)**


End file.
